


The Wildly Improbable Happily Ever After

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened after Sam and Daniel get together.  Written prior to Moebius 2's airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wildly Improbable Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/180194.html).

Sam and Daniel get married, and have totally geeky kids who win lots of scientific achievement awards and make lots of money. Daniel ended up getting a second PhD in linguistics, and did many geeky, accomplished things with that. Learning that his theories had been right gave him the self-confidence to make his way in a new scholastic arena. Sam never ended up confronting her boss, but with Daniel's prompting instead took all the evidence to the head of the Aerospace Research Department and was promptly given his job.

Through a series of wildly unlikely coincidences, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Retired, meets Dr. Janet Fraiser, Not-So-Retired. They get drunk one weekend, fall into bed together, and never quite end up getting out of bed except to get the food from the delivery guy. By the end of the weekend, they realize that, despite the annoying alliteration in their names, they really like each other. About a year later, Jack proposes, and they run off to get married at the Bellagio. Luckily, their combined pension and salary mean that Janet gets a really nice dress. No Elvis impersonators were harmed in the creation of their marriage, though it was a damn close thing.

Eventually, Sam and Daniel are at an academic conference so that Daniel can present a paper about the formation of the human language in conjunction with the evolution of language-specific areas of the brain (specifically, the Broca Divide). Sam comes along, because she needs a vacation, and this sort of thing is fun for her. Janet is, completely coincidentally, attending the same convention, and Jack has been dragged unwillingly along because it's their anniversary.

The four of them get stuck in an elevator together, which results in a very short-tempered Jack grumbling about scientists until Janet threatens to duct-tape his pretty little mouth shut. She ignores his leer and bonds with Sam nigh instantaneously.

Jack realizes that he's stuck with a wife who's a scientist, not just a doctor. No one in the elevator feels sorry for him. Upon reflection, he realizes it's kind of nice, but never admits that to anyone.

Though the miracle of ~~author intervention~~ biology, Sam and Janet spend so much time together that their cycles quickly coincide, and the both get pregnant near-simultaneously. Sam and Daniel have a boy (named Jacob, after Sam's dad, who died of cancer over ten years ago). Jack and Janet have a girl, and name her Cassandra (go with it, okay?). They picked that name because it didn't have anything remotely close to a "j" sound in it.

Off world, Teal'c leads a successful Jaffa rebellion (keep going with it...), Dru'yac and Shau'nac both tragically die, but he eventually meets Ishta, and they kick each other's asses, but still fall in love.

Bra'tac remains a surrogate father to Teal'c, and surrogate grandfather to Ry'ac. He remains alone until one day, an old, crusty, feisty, female Jaffa warrior smacks him upside the head. It's love at first ~~strike~~ sight. \--end--


End file.
